User talk:Life Matters
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Life11 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 19:31, December 30, 2010 Flags I got some good flags for our guild here are two that i made from scratch these are just samples that if you want to use you can, Regards Usman Help? If you're getting tired of typing ~Benjamin Macmorgan~, I could tell you how to make a sig like this! I Can't Be Stopped... 12:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) For your normal signature just type 4 tidles (The button you press to check the Svs score, remember to press shift) Your (Possible?) friend, Simon Treasurehawk I Can't Be Stopped... 12:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello there Benjy Lord Cad Bane 05:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Benjamin i very greatly admire you even though alot of people say mean things to you they should be talking not to you but to captain leon ~ The High Court of England Invitation! I've noticed your a man who strives for justice, and I'd like you to be on The High Court of England. Basically, we deal with big cases. Like we'll probably judge the outcome of Captain Leon, once he is captured. We'll help deal with other courts too. Otherwise, it's just a fancy title to show your on good terms with the King, and you've got power in England as long as I'm king. Send me a message after you check out the page! PS: I've added your name already, take it off if you want to decline. King John Breasly '' 23:13, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey benjamin how are you just to let you know that Captain James Taylor isnt mine but this is, i also think you should get your own signature to it will come in handy. ''Lord Usman '' 18:02, February 20, 2011 (UTC) The EITC Board of Directors 'ello there benjy, you probably don't come on this very often but i don't see you in game much anymore but anyway. As the current Chairman of the EITC Board of Directors, i would like to offer you a seat on the board. Although the Board would have to ratify your seat, i have high hopes that you would join. Please greatly consider this - 18:23, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Excellent! Our main server is Vachira so you should do be able to find either one of my men or me on that server. hope to see you soon - 17:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:27, September 30, 2011 (UTC)